Sky Joker
Sky Joker is Kaitou Joker 's main form of air transportation and his living quarters. It is mainly white with red and gold on it. The side of it has the word "Joker" along with a dragon displayed on it. = Sky Joker Capabilities Heavy Lifting Sky Joker has been shown to be able to pick up heavy objects like a large moon statue or, in the manga, the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. Joker also used it to carry the Golden Shachihokos off of the roof of Koga Castle. Wrist Watch Communication Joker can summon Sky Joker via his wrist watch. Storage Sky Joker holds all of Joker's treasures that he has stolen. It also stores other things such as, Road Joker. Rooms Sky Joker has a large array of rooms in it. While all of them haven't been revealed, the ones that have been shown are: * Joker's Bedroom: A fairly large room where Joker (and apparently Hachi) sleeps among other things. It has one bed in the anime but in the manga there is another bed for Hachi. Other things include a flatscreen TV on the wall, a large desk with his parents photo and their key, pictures of maps, a dresser, and various other things. * Hachi's Bedroom: Hachi's room is decorated in Tatami mats along with a small wooden table with cushions in the middle of the room. He has a Daruma displayed along with a hanging scroll that reads "The Seven Falls, the Eight Rises" behind it. He has a small lantern in the corner and a small cabinet that he hides his secret salty diafuku stash. * Control Room: This room contains the steering and controls for Sky Joker. * Lower Deck: The lower deck of Sky Joker holds vehicles like Road Joker to make it easier to drop off. * Upper Deck: The upper deck is open with railings on the side. * Mid-Deck: A small deck that looks out on the world below Sky Joker. * Kitchen/Living Room: The kitchen is fully stocked with a fridge, stove, oven, microwave, counters. Right outside the kitchen is a dining table with chairs and a few feet from that is a sofa with a flatscreen TV in front of it. There is a small upper level that Joker uses to store treasures, most likely temporarily. * Bathroom: The bathroom has a shower, bathtub, scale, sink and the other basics that are expected to be in a bathroom. * Joker's Game Room: Joker has a play room that holds all of his favorite games, snacks, drinks, toys, etc. Pushing the globe on the desk in his room will open up a hatch with a slide and it slides him down to it. * Invention Room: Joker has a room where he experiments and creates various inventions. An example would be his kompeito making robot who he calls Kompei-chan. * Hachi's Garden: Hachi has a garden on the upper deck of Sky Joker. He takes advantage of the opening roof in order to give his plants sunlight. Some of his crops include muskmelons, radishes, and strawberries. * Treasure Room: Joker has a room stocked with his treasures all neatly(most of them are anyway) displayed on shelves. There is also an upper part of the room with a desk that has a small lamp on it for examining his various treasures. Trivia * Sky Joker looks more blimp-like in the manga. * Sky Joker has a back up power source which is two bikes that can be peddled to power it. * Sky Joker may be able to camouflage itself as shown in season three episode one Category:Locations